User talk:Cjblizzard
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kingdom of Fernstad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 19:56, December 4, 2009 The Zonian Confederacy Greetings from the Zonian Confederacy. I seek to improve my countries relations with other micronations. You can represent your micronation on our forums here: Forum I hope your micronation grows and prospers.--Souranply 20:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relations To whom it may concern, On behalf of the Ambassadorial Council of St.Charlie, I am saddened to announce you that we have to refuse your request of diplomatic relations. Your micronation is a very interesting project, but it lacks of a website, for example, and is still too young. We've been enforcing our policies of diplomatic relations in the last months to ensure that micronations we try to have relations with do not become inactive after a while. We are not saying your nation is one of those, but we still have to take precautions to prevent inactive micronations. We'll be more than glad to establish relations with you in the next months Yours, --Cajak 12:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Diplomatic Relations Greetings! I'm The President of Los Bay Petros,will accept your request to make a diplomatic relations with our country. thank you signed, President Adriansyah Y.S Your Excellency, I express gratitude to your nation. NEMU deletion Greetings, Mr. Joshua! I marked the NEMU or what its name was for deletion because: # The article has hardly any content, but does not carry a notice anywhere saying "WIP" or such. That does not even mean I require you to put that ugly template on the page, but you haven't even said anything in the history. # There are currently no members in that Union apart perhaps from Fundy. It is not likely to flourish in the forseeable future since it is YAMO – Yeat Another Micronational Organisation. # A similar Union, the Eastern Seabord Union, already exists. Since the latter is older than your Union, yours is even less likely to gain any members, because it is inherently stupid to be in two organisations that do exactly the same thing. # The Article violates the MicroWiki style consensuses in variable aspects: It has no infobox, the Micronational Unions navbox is missing, and there are no categories. I hope that explains my deletion request sufficiently. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 22:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) How may I join the Eastern Seaboard Union? I have no idea, I have no contact with them whatsoever.--Comrade Mark Dresner 00:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) To all MFA members Hello, As you may know, I have asked Joe Foxon multiple times if he wanted to join the MFA with the MUSC. It appears he has entered inactivity. As a result of this, we are casting a vote amongst the MFA members to vote on whether or not to join. Hear are the balances: For: *Higher Publicity *More nations eligable to join competitions *You will be able to compete in events across the board Against: To be honest, I can't think of any. Please cast your votes before 1st April 2010 to rukora@hotmail.co.uk or here. Best Regards, Tom Turner (President of Rukora, Vyceroy of Hookwood, Chairman of MUSC) Voting Reminder Hello, Just a quick reminder that you need to vote on who you want to become the 2013 MFA World Cup hosts. You can either vote Wyke, Rukora or you can abstain. Please cast your vote soon by visiting this page. Best Regards, Tom Turner 11:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have voted for Wyke Another Reminder Please cast your vote before September 30th. If a vote is not cast by that time, Fundy will be suspended for inactivity. You may still re-enter the tournament if this happens, but the deadline for voting will have passed. Joe FoxonMicroWiki Admin 16:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dear King Cody Joshua,